DE 10 2005 059 941 A1, which is incorporated by reference, describes an electrohydraulic pressure control device for motor vehicle brake systems comprising an electronic control unit, a hydraulic unit and an electric motor, which is controlled by means of an adapter passed through the hydraulic unit. The electronic control unit is connected to the hydraulic unit in a sealed manner, wherein the hydraulic unit has a groove, in which a seal is guided, on a circumferential surface of a side facing the electronic control unit, wherein an annular feature that is bent around in the sealing zone, said feature being oriented into the interior of the metal housing of the electronic control unit, forms a clamped joint with a sealing action in combination with the groove. By virtue of the stiffness of the material of a metal housing cover which is secured on a housing frame, the cover can be mounted on the hydraulic unit by means of screws without the use of metal sleeves in the housing frame that are otherwise customary in the case of plastic. Moreover, bending around of the metal cover and, as a consequence, a clamping action with a housing wall of the housing frame on the side of a plug is described, wherein screws are used on the opposite side of the cover for the purpose of tightening against the housing frame.
In order to limit the weight and space requirement, the housings of the electronic control units are manufactured with as little material as possible. Particularly when shear loads occur, however, leaks may occur in the seals owing to thin housing walls and little reinforcement. The entry of liquid into the housing can lead to faults in subassemblies within the overall pressure control device and can cause failure of the corresponding vehicle brake system.